Dark Fire Consumes Us
by I-Am-Jack Frost
Summary: Alexander Flare is the son of Pitch Black.A boy beaten and hurt, somebody who wants to be cared for,way deep down,beneath layers of walls and sadistic smiles and hatred laced between barriers of anger that hide his true emotion.He despises the guardians,those who protected children,but not him.What happens when he is chosen as the new guardian though?Nobody likes it,nobody at all.
1. Prologue

Alex knelt, one hand tracing circles around the coiled length of the whip at his belt while the other lay on the black and gold hilt of his sword. He knelt in the dark room, relishing in the darkness that surrounded him, the darkness that seeped into every seeming crack and hole of the stone walled room. He channeled out his own darkness, a beautiful pitch black cloud that seethed and writhed to the ever pounding beat of his fiery heart. The fire was there in more ways than one, but Alex had always feared that certain power, so he stayed with his rain clouds and darkness and memories of heart wrenching screams stuck in the back of his immortal mind, never leaving, never giving him a chance to think of happiness. Not that he needed it, of course, he needed nobody, just this, just this room where only he could sit in peace. Inside the abandoned threshold of Zu Varegoth Hisad. A place that even the people who lived in the town nearby feared.

It was winter anyways, a season Alex particularly hated, because it brought Jack Frost and snow, and intricately made snowflakes that fell from sky. It the brought Jack Frost's mischief and fun and happiness, it brought blizzards and dazzling whiteness that stunned Alex with it's beauty. He had reason to hate it, because he hated light, and Jack Frost was all of that and more. Plus he was a new _guardian_

Alex hated the guardians more than anything, with their jolly laughs and ways of forgetting that he even existed. Not that it mattered, he wasn't even used in expressions. He was Alexander Flare, a nobody, and he belonged that way, because what did he do besides burn things down and skulk in the dark rooms of abandoned and haunted cities that he had probably burned down himself a long time ago. And look at that! He didn't even have the grace to remember those he had killed.

Alex had by far convinced himself he was a monster, thus his reason for staying away from society, wrapped in the thick cloak of his own shadow.

Pitch would find him anyways, the annoying man was bent on making Alex strong enough to defeat the guardians after his downfall. Pitch was so annoying sometimes Alex would wish he could rip that head off and stick it on a stake for everybody to see. Not that anybody would see it, after all, Pitch was unseen. But it was best not to bother the man, he would likely be beaten just for staying away too long. Alex had become reckless and careless, and he had paid the price. He made mistakes now, and apparently he wasn't good enough for Pitch, because he wouldn't harness his other powers, only for one person he would he use one, and the other he wouldn't use at all, not ever, which was half the reason he got beaten.

But what was he to expect, he couldn't escape from Pitch, even his darkness couldn't do that, after all, he was the Nightmare King's son.

_A/N: Ok sooooo...First fanfic, hope everybody enjoyed it, this was just sort of a start for the story, no main plot in the first chapter. Hope everybody likes it, please R&R, hope to see some favs too if possible. :)_


	2. Meeting Frost

**Thank you all for the reviews hope everybody loves the story, this chapter will reveal much more about Alex, and maybe a little more about what he fears the most.**

**Again thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! hope you enjoy!**

**Dark Fire Consumes Us- Meeting Frost**

* * *

When Alex left the dark room he let the thick black cloud dissipate into the sharp winter air, and trudged over to the forest, his black boots slick enough on the outside so the snow that melted at his will didn't soak his feet. When he reached the line of the forest, where the trees suddenly stopped, as if afraid to grow into the cold scarred land he grabbed a low branch on a particularly thick oak tree and hauled himself up without much effort at all. Then, crouching, he started to leap from branch to branch , using the wind as his buffer when he landed, sometimes ignoring the branches and flying in a skippity manner, sometimes using his strength and highly athletic skills he had acquired over the years to merely push off from the trunks of trees so hard that he could be flying to anybody who saw him...not that anybody _could_ see him.

The lair where Pitch lived was easy to navigate to, and Alex knew he could track it with his eyes closed, which was the one reason he wasn't paying any attention when he smacked into something, or rather someone, cold and solid, and nearly fell 30 feet to the ground. This was also the reason why he had to look at Jack Frost from a sprawled position on his back, rather than crouched defensively with Avira in his hand ready to pin the white haired winter spirit and cut that angering smirk from his arrogant face.

All in all, Alex was having a very, very bad day. He immediately felt anger in the form of blue fire and normal fire crashing against a firm barrier that just barely masked his impatience. Alex soooo wished he had his sword right now so he could be on his way. He wished heavily that Jack wouldn't try to bother him either, because he didn't want to kill the winter spirit, it would set things in very bad motion around the world, something that Alex didn't want on his conscience. But he didn't want a lot of things.

Closing his eyes he willed Avira to him and then tried to stand, only to have a freezing gust of wind knock him back into the snow, and Alex knew that this wouldn't turn out well. Silently he pitied Jack and the blood that would be on his hands.

"hey...you look really familiar," Frost said, alighting on a branch just above Alex and sending piles of ice and snow into the other boy's face.

A feeling Alex hated more than anything started to overwhelm Alex's feelings, cold, freezing cold, a cold that would not leave and warred with the fire now alight within that was trying now more than ever to break free and release it's wrath and Alex panicked, forming a thicker barrier, something he should not have done, because the fire got angry, too angry, and it's efforts started to singe the mental barrier, sending shooting pain down Alex's whole body. He inwardly screamed. Not _now_, having a fit now would mean death, mockery, and a lot of other things that only served to set Alex's other power free.

Alex got up quickly, melting the snow around him and on him, making rivulets of boiling water dribble down his face and soak his shirt.

"What now Frost? You've forgotten me?" Alex snarled menacingly. Where was Akira? Why wasn't the blade here yet? Another shooting pain engulfed him and he nearly collapsed, just barely managing to keep up the facade.

Once Akira was here he could deal with Frost and go somewhere isolated so he could unleash the terrifying power that threatened to take hold. Flashes of burned cities, charred flesh and the stink of the dead floated into Alexander's mind, along with the screams of ones he loved dearly. It took his entire will to keep from exploding and destroying everything and everyone within a ten mile who didn't believe in the Fire Storm would believe in it now if he didn't act quickly enough.

Pitch would kill him too, for being late, and for the destruction, and for revealing his powers to the guardians, and lots of other things that Alex didn't care about, except for pleasing Pitch so he wouldn't get hurt. Frost was standing in his way now, his way of self preservation and safety.

"Move Frost," he huffed starting to look for a tree to take refuge in.

"I do know you, I know I do, from somewhere...You're...FLARE! that's it! Alexander Flare! You're the one that always destroys my snow days! That's awfully cruel you know, and aren't you related to Pitch?! Oh no, I've got to tell the Guardians-" He was suddenly cut off as Alex cried out in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his black hair to his head, his multicolored, fire colored eyes fixed on some place in the snow. Jack watched, transfixed, as the ground literally burned beneath his gaze.

"Well," he mused, "I really should tell the guardians", yet there was something about this spirit that was intriguing. He had shoulder length pitch black hair that fell to his shoulders unevenly as if he had cut it himself, and his eyes were an amazing red, with golden slivers that rotated around his iris whenever he moved. He wore all black, a color that went in pleasing contrast with his pale skin. He also had a neat voice, strong, smooth, determined, though blank with hidden emotion. But what caught Jack the most was the way he moved, so like Pitch, yet not at the same time, as if he were afraid of everybody, or wary.

"Flare, Flare, Flare...Alexander Flare, neat name Fire King, I've seen some of the work you've done, quite impressive."

"don't call me that," Alex hissed under his breath, feeling slightly queezy and even more agitated.

"What, Fire King? I think it suits you, not that creating flowers or summoning darkness are any other less complimenting powers, but you do have a certain look about you-"

"SHUT UP!" Alex screamed, he could feel it now, the anger that always came with fire, because fire was destruction, and it was uncontrollable. and then, something that surprised them both, "RUN!"

And Jack could see it too, something more powerful than anything he had ever felt, suddenly coming loose, and in fear he flew away, high into the sky, and higher than high he flew, but he still felt the release. and as he looked down he could still see the destruction, the engulfing fire, the ashes, and the dead.

* * *

**Hope everybody liked it, please R&R.**

**I know, Alex has got anger issues, but I like him. :) ha ha.**


	3. Problem

**Hello my pretties...I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Alex's blades name is Akira, my mistake if I call it Akiva or Avira, they are both names from a book. Hope you love this chapter!**

* * *

It was not long after Jack watched the forest burn down that he headed back to the Guardians, sure that whatever he had seen or found out they would want to know. Jack had met the Prince of Fire before (note: Jack calls him Fire King to his face because since Alex is the Prince of Fire he is not the Fire King and he takes it as an insult to the actual Fire King, who is long dead, and died honorably. Jack likes to mock him.)

On multiple occasions Jack had been happily spreading winter (minding his own business, he might add) when a demented kid with weird eyes and black hair that looked like he had cut it himself, melted all the snow and flew off, and not without mocking the Winter spirit to his face also. _And_ the stupid kid had also nearly beat Jack up when Jack had come upon a beautiful garden of flowers, each intricate and beautifully different, and he had frosted them all over, believing they would look more pretty that way.

But Jack still liked him a bit, and every time he saw the other it sent thrills down his spine.

But the third time Jack had met Alexander Flare he had been with Pitch, and Jack was Pitch's enemy, which meant now that The Prince of Fire was his enemy, which meant no more crushes and small pranks, and watching him create a garden of different flowers every Monday for a certain beautiful, black haired green eyed girl.

He had felt betrayed when he found that the nightmare king and Alex were allied, and Alex was his son at that, and he had slowly forgotten about the other spirit, until now, when he had unleashed something so terrifying Jack feared that Pitch might use him in the next battle.

Pitch wasn't strong enough yet, but maybe the Prince of Fire was.

Jack made his way to the pole and alighted on a windowsill, knocking erratically until Phil the yeti finally opened the window and grunted something in yetish.

Jack greeted his old friend and told Phil to get North to call the other Guardians because there was an emergency. It took two tries before Phil understood, and he dashed off, guiding the Winter spirit to North's office, where the large man didn't question Jack, but sent the aurora borealis out into the night sky, then he waited, talking with Jack while they stood in the globe room.

The lights were still flickering merrily on the globe, and nothing seemed to be off.

A hole in the ground appeared, and so did E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, quickly followed by the Sandman, Sandy, in his plane made of sand, and then the Tooth Fairy, Tooth.

And they all waited expectantly for an explanation.

"Uh, so, you ever heard of Alexander Flare?" No. everybody shook their heads. Jack sighed, of course not.

"The Prince of Fire." Maybe. What did he look like? Was he like the Fire King?

"He's Pitch's son, ever heard of him?" Yes. Yes. He's 520 years old right?

Disgruntled at the lack of knowledge about Pitch's son Jack went to work explaining.

Sometime when he was describing how Alex was related to Pitch the moon called out to them, and they all looked at it, perplexed, and Jack wondered if Alex could really be a threat to gain the MiM's attention, until the man in moon set his light on the carving on the ground, and large crystal rose from it, and with it, a new guardian.

And it wasn't who they were expecting.


	4. Thrown in a Sack

He sat Indian-style on the cold floor, motionless. Pitch was going on about how Frost was dangerous, and now that he knew about Alex he was going to have to act soon...blah, blah, blah. Alex wasn't listening. Well, he was listening in a style where he would remember Pitch's words, but he wasn't exactly hearing to them at the moment. Right now Alex was thinking about Frost. He had tried to break in multiple times since Alex had returned after the incident.

Actually, even the 6'1" rabbit was trying to break in.

Pitch was so angry about it he had nearly killed Alex when he had beaten him. Pitch had just gone on and on afterwards explaining that Frost had been the one to beat himself all those years ago, so that made him dangerous.

Seriously though, Alex didn't see how that meant that Frost was dangerous. Yet Alex feared Frost, for the thrill that shot down his spine at the very mention of his name and how he hoped that maybe the winter spirit would bust the defenses and break in, and maybe, just maybe, rescue him.

_my knight in shining armor_. Alex snorted and turned his head to the side gazing at the wall and trying not to think of-of anything in particular.

Which earned him his thirtieth pounding that day.

"You didn't answer my question," Pitch Black snarled menacingly, circling around the ignorant teenager.

Alex focused.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat it?" _I wasn't listening to you're useless rant._

"Did-Jack-Frost, reveal anything?"

"No." _Of course not, he's not stupid._

_don't stand up for him!_

Pitch sighed, "What a useless child you are, you may leave," he waved his hand dismissively at the fire spirit, who rose slowly and without a word walked away.

"That was great," he muttered under his breath._ Fantastic, he's really angry now._Whenever Pitch was silent it meant he was up to something or he was angry. And Alex was pretty sure the old man couldn't think beyond how he was beaten not long ago. Not past his name, really.

Alex sighed and slid his hands under his belt, starting to walk aimlessly throughout the multiple rooms and tunnels. The continuation of the thuds above ground didn't stop the entire time he was walking. And he didn't stop walking. He didn't worry either, because as long as the Guardians fought to get through the entrance, the nightmare sand would block their way.

It wasn't much, not after Pitch's defeat, but it was stronger than the others had been, and it contained Pitch's full concentration, because it was the only one.

So Alex strolled through the kitchen, then his bedroom, then Pitch's bedroom-for two seconds before he was slapped away with a door of sand suddenly appearing.

So Alex did a double take back to his room, and the Kitchen, and he reversed, strolling down a long corridor instead.

Until he heard it. A dreadful sound that made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle in fear. Alex rounded towards the noise, and heard it again.

It was above ground.

It was a nightmare.

And it was dead.

He whirled back to the direction he had been facing before and looked up in time to see a hole forming in the ground above him. In an instant he set his face into an emotionless mask and put his hand on the hilt of his sword, tensing up as two people fell through the hole, Santa Claus, and the Easter Bunny.

They both landed on their feet and started to look around, Santa mumbling about how the underground tunnels were so unreliable, and that Pitch wasn't here, and it was the Easter Bunny's fault.

Soon, though, they caught sight of Alex, who had forgotten what he had been angry about, to watch incredulously as they wondered around a room nearby. They seemed innocent enough.

Until Furry Ears took out two neatly carved, wood boomerangs and turned with a menacing glare and Santa gave a loud 'Ha!' of triumph and raised two swords, that seemed awfully puny compared to his size.

Alex instinctively shied away, but then remembered that that would get him nowhere.

He raised Akira defensively, her blade lighting fire, and pulled his lips from his teeth in feral snarl while he formed a plan in his mind. Which consisted of only one word, _run._

So he did. Calling for Pitch and racing through the many passages until he came upon the Nightmare King himself, standing and blocking the exit from the tunnel.

"What?" Alex demanded.

"Fight them." Pitch hissed back, his voice seeming angry for some reason.

"_What?" _This time Alex's voice was more incredulous.

"I thought I raised a warrior, but you're just a coward. My only defenses are dead, so _fight them,_ use your amazing strength."

"What? No! who do you think I am anyway! Hercules?"

"Who?"

"What? Never mind, let me through, I can't, and won't, fight them."

"Why? are you afraid?"

There was a long silence, until Alex could hear the big man and the rabbit charging down the tunnel behind them, and the noise got louder, and louder, and Alex had to turn his back on the Nightmare King and face the other end of the hall, and raise his sword. Just in time, too, because next he knew there was the man in red, Jolly old Saint Nick, (who didn't look so Jolly right now), stopping a dead inch away from the blade.

"Akira," he whispered once, and the blade responded, the fire turned blue. The controllable fire, the one he had created in case he ever had need to use his powers.

There was second of confusion from Santa and then the blue light was gone, and so was the boy, and instead of him there was a thick black cloud, curling and misting around everything, and heading for the guardian of wonder. Santa backed up a step, then two, and was stopped by a firm body and a, "Why are ya retreating mate?"

And that was all the cloud of mist needed to plunge around the two guardians and envelope them in nothingness.

North had to admit it was awful peaceful inside the dark cloud, although he could hear Bunny beside him choking on the thick air.

North pushed forward, determined- now that he knew the boy was the right person- to bring Alexander Flare back to the North Pole pole.

He sensed something not far off, and reached for it, his hand coming in contact with a cold arm before the mist froze into a thousand tiny little ice crystals and North was standing with one hand grasping Jack Frost's arm.

"Whoo, guys, that was some interesting cloud I-"

"Jack Frost."

"What?" Jack turned to see the Prince of Fire standing not a few feet away, glaring at him in hate and disgust.

"Oh! Fire King! I thought you would be harder to find, this is so great, I'm sure North would kill me if I failed in my mission to find you," Jack said, as if the big man weren't standing right beside him, looking flustered.

"We've come to make you the new Guardian!"

"Nah, mate, we've come to see if he is worthy of being a Guardian, and he definitely is not," Bunny snarled, coughing up ice crystals now.

For a moment Alex puzzled out the words. "Guardian?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes!" boomed North a red sack suddenly appearing in his hand. "We've come to take you to North Pole!"

"aaaah...no thanks, I kinda don't do well in cold places," and then he remembered again where he was, and hissed menacingly, "Get out."

North frowned, then advanced on the other slowly, forcing the Prince of Fire back against the wall. Then he readied the sack. A red one which Jack instantly recognized, and he wondered if he had by chance made a tradition of using it now.

Alex seemed to register what was happening about 40 seconds too late, because all of a sudden he was grabbed harshly by the back of his shirt collar and thrown unceremoniously into the large red sack.

North held it out for good inspection, watching the boy's struggles, before taking his snow-globe and smashing it on the floor. A swirling image of the Pole and North's workshop appeared and he walked through with Alexander Flare, quickly followed by the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost.

* * *

**Yaaaay! longest chapter ever! ((though its not _that_ long((sorry AljeronKoshti. Mleh! *sticks out tongue*))**

**Please everybody R&R, I liked this chapter better than my others and enjoyed writing it a lot, but if there's any spelling errors or stuff like that let me know. also the perspective of the characters kind of changes randomly in the middle of chapters and I'm so sorry for that. **

**Hope everybody liked this chapter like I did.**

**Also (for DarkHorseBlueSky, no, there's nothing majorly lovey dovey, just a minor crush Alex has on Jack that helps him join the Guardians)**

**~I-Am-Jack Frost**


	5. Guardian!

North landed in the workshop right in front of Bunny and Jack, and they were all piled up in the end, as the portal closed behind them.

Tooth fluttered up to them nervously and tried to help Bunny off of North so the big man could get up, while Jack stood atop the large rabbit and looked around for a certain large red sack.

"Frost!" Bunnymund bellowed angrily, he reached for his one of his boomerangs and threw it from his position beneath the spirit of winter, cursing as it missed Jack my a mere two inches.

Jack frowned and hopped off Bunny, then continued to look around for the red sack.

Instead, though, he found a pile of burning ashes and a very, very angry Fire Prince.

Jack leaned on his staff and regarded the other carefully. "Well, you certainly look the same as you did a day ago," he commented, then grinned and hopped up on the crook of his staff, "but at least you're not blowing up now."

the Prince scowled, then started to reach to his hip for his sword, until he realized he was still holding it. Why hadn't he used it? Alex sighed angrily and glared at Frost.

"It's not you're business to talk about that," he told the spirit, and then he turned to the other three, who had now situated themselves.

"What do you want." he demanded, "I've got things to do." Like...nothing, but they didn't need to know that. Actually, this was kinda fun.

He plastered a smirk on his face and looked around. "Nice place you got here, by the way."

"Thank you!" boomed the big man, smiling widely, "Glad you like!"

"Uh, yeah, whatever." Alex turned his back to them and peered up at the hole in the ceiling, where the moon shone brightly through it. There was his escape, if he needed it. He was pretty sure he would if the four behind him started to talk nonsense again about him joining them. Alex did not like to spend his time with Whackos.

Pitch was the only exception.

Speaking of...Alex wondered if the nightmare king would come after him. It seemed possible, and if it was then he'd be here very soon. Alex was slightly angry at him that he hadn't helped out. Alex hadn't really seen him when Santa and the Easter Bunny had arrived. The nightmare king had just disappeared, and Alex absolutely HATED it when Pitch did that, it was so frustrating.

He turned back to the guardians. "So...can I go now?" he inquired carefully.

"But you are to become a guardian! why would you want to leave?"

Alex frowned. "Uuuuh, you guys know I'm on Pitch's side, right?"

"Yeah, you're like, his son or something, aren't you?" Frost asked cocking his head to the side.

"Uh-huh, so bye."

Alex turned to leave. But only made it two steps before Santa had him by the back of his shirt collar again. Choking, Alex instinctively whirled around and lashed out with his sword, the blade biting deep into big man's thigh, and fell to the floor with a thud as Santa let go and gave a surprised shout of pain.

the tooth fairy's eyes widened and she zoomed up to Santa, pressing her hands to the wound, and then glared at Alex, before turning back to inspect it. Frost and the Easter Bunny both ran up to the big man also to see if he was ok.

Alex stared at the blood on the sword, biting his lip an wondering if he should leave now or go help. He chose to do neither, and instead leaned up against a desk full of elves. The elves fled from him with their small hands waving in the air, each on plopping from the desk and rolling around on the floor. This made a slight catastrophe as bells jingled and the elves managed to all knock some ice sculptures onto the floor.

The cracking and breaking of one of his creations sent Santa from the crowd of his friends to look at the desk Alex was leaning on.

"Stupid elves with your pointy heads, go get me some cookies." Santa huffed, "and clean up this mess!"

Then he went over to Alex, "we already knew you as son of Pitch, so stop complaining, and come."

"Complaining?" Alex bristled in anger, "I wasn't complaining!"

"Were to!" Santa bellowed, a little too loud, then he walked back to his friends.

Alex noticed he was walking fine. "You're already healed?" he asked curiosly.

"Of course! We 'ave many believers," the big man gestured to the large globe full of sparkling lights. Alex narrowed his eyes at it.

"Hey, Pitch has one of those," he said.

Santa nodded and ushered him into the middle of the room, but Alex resisted.

"Why should I, Santa?" He questioned, still on the brink of whether he should leave or not.

"Call me North. And because..." North moved him to the center of the room and then shouted, "you are going to be guardian!"

* * *

**This was one of my situating chapters, just kind of a jumble of info from what's already happened, but I had a writers block. I promise the next chapter will be better! Please R&R**


End file.
